Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to medical devices for treatment of pulmonary hypertension in the pulmonary artery by de-sympathetic methods, for example, with multi-pole synchronous pulmonary artery radiofrequency ablation catheters, as well as methods for diagnosis and method of treating pulmonary hypertension.
Description of the Related Art
Pulmonary hypertension (PH) is understood to be an intractable disease in the cardiovascular, respiratory, connective tissue, immune and rheumatic systems. Currently available clinical treatments of pulmonary hypertension are limited and therapy efficacy thereof is poor. Incidence of primary pulmonary hypertension is low, but those secondary to pulmonary interstitial fibrosis, connective tissue disease, portal hypertension, chronic pulmonary artery embolism and left heart system disorder are common, with five-year mortality rate up to 30%. Therefore, prevention and treatment for pulmonary hypertension is of great significance.
In recent years, new targeted drugs have emerged based on the research into the pathogenesis of pulmonary hypertension. However, some of those drugs have serious limitations including many side effects, inappropriate dosage form, expensive cost and unreliable efficacy, and thus many have not been widely applied in clinical treatment.